


Run it back again (one more time)

by JayD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Good Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi Gets a Hug, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kakashi acquiring a healthy coping mechanism, Kakashi ex machina, M/M, Multi, Nohara Rin Lives, Pretty Kakashi, Self-Indulgent, Uchiha Obito Lives, except for that mf zetsu, im giving this boy what he DESERVES, just - good things happen, like what is up with the hatake white chakra, or unhealthy depending on your angle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayD/pseuds/JayD
Summary: In one world, Kakashi slants his headband down his left eye and spends a month putting up with Gai’s enthusiasm so he could learn how to compensate for the lack of depth perception. In this one, Kakashi remembers the way Obito’s last words to him extend past a desperate promise to protect his teammate, remembers the future that Obito would want to see and decides to grow his hair out instead.The consequences are small but much like all small things tend to do, they cascade into something bigger.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Everyone, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Run it back again (one more time)

**Author's Note:**

> fuck plot bunnies - i've started on six different fanfics centred around kakashi just this day alone and this is the one that fully came into fruition and by god im determined to create something out of this idea.

Obito gets flashes of memories that are not his.

There’s a pug wearing a flak vest with the henohenomoheji on his back, floppy ears and droopy eyes and the softest looking paw pads that he would reach out to play with if he could, except he can’t. Because when a hand goes out to gently press them, it’s not Obito’s hand. It’s smaller and paler and whoever owns it has long, bony fingers that remind him of his Baachan who had been their clan’s most talented Koto player.

Sometimes, he catches a flash of silver and then he’ll find himself lounging on the apex of the Hokage mountain just before sunrise. Obito has never sat on the Second’s headband much less sat on their monument to watch something like the sun, too busy cursing his inadequacy and cursing Kakashi who always seemed to be two worlds ahead of him, but his breath catches anyways, the first ribbons of yellow and orange teetering over the edge of the horizon, slowly illuminating the cobbled streets of Konoha. It ignites something in his chest, a cavity where _Home_ and _Sensei_ and _Rin_ and even _Stupid Kakashi_ had wormed themselves in, their presence filling in the leftover cracks of his parents’ death like gold tinted lacquer to piece his broken self back together. 

Occasionally, he’ll stand at the Memorial stone for a few minutes before taking a long-winded path around their village, a journey that seemingly led to nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Ichiraku’s stall slowly transitions from being a small cart into a sturdy building located just at the edge of their marketplace. There are old ladies he’s never met before but look delighted to see him as he offers to carry their groceries or water their plants or keep them company because no one else would. The black cat that Obito used to avoid was no longer a family of one and had grown to a pack of seven. Unlike Obito, the person stops by to pet them and feed them and in return, they all purr and rub themselves against bandaged calves that look familiar, except Obito can’t place them with his hazy, clouded mind.

And then he sees Rin, looking just as beautiful as he last saw her, only there’s something different to her now. There was grief hanging onto the corners of her lips when her smile fades, there was sadness and longing in her eyes when she thought that people weren’t looking. There was desperation in the way he sometimes caught her going home late from a shift at the hospital during his own strolls (to shake off the residual fear that he could detect in his bones, a terror that Obito knows isn’t _his_ because he’s only ever felt this fear once and that was when Kakashi had taken a blow meant for him), only for that look of _distress - be better - you need to be better_ to disappear when she sees him heading her way so he could accompany her home.

Then there’s stygian fire, hell and brimstone and a determination that lights up her entire face when she stares at the body that Obito’s mind was inhibiting. Oddly enough, he doesn’t mind that it’s not directed at him, only glad that he was able to witness a side of Rin that he’s never seen before in the first place. 

Those memories are not his and he would think they were fabricated. But Minato-sensei had once said that you can find the devil hidden in the details and there was no genjutsu in the world that can mimic the way Rin’s clan marks scrunches weirdly when she smiles or Minato sensei’s half dimple that only pops up when he’s laughing really, really hard or the way Kakashi’s silver hair glistens a pretty white underneath any light and -

_And Kakashi’s face._

Obito shoots up the bed then, heart drumming erratically in his chest, his Sharingan spinning wildly as his lone gaze flickers around the room. Madara-jiisan looks at him with tired, dead eyes, and Shiro only shoots him a concerned look that Obito waves off before he goes back to wrangling Guruguru into submission. Obito leans back against the headboard and curls his knees to his chest as he pants, hands clutching at the place where his heart _thumps and thumps and thumps_.

Obito has memories that are not his and he doesn’t think they were fabricated, but he hopes, dearly, desperately, he hopes that he’s right for once, that they weren’t a figment of his imagination.

Hopes that what he’s seeing is something real, something he could experience for himself one day.

**Author's Note:**

> me: okay but like, what’s stopping obito from seeing happy things through kakashi’s left eye instead of rin committing suicide by comrade
> 
> also me: lets use the hatake white chakra as plot device lol


End file.
